Mafia IV
History Sign Up 21 June 2008 - 26 June 2008 Theme Classic Mafia, four factions. * 4 Mafia (Godfather, Thief, Assassin, Bankroller) - know who each other are. Can PM freely at night, but not at day. The Mafia kills each night. Each of the Mafiosos' special abilities are useable any night but not 2 nights in a row * 3 Quarky Agents - do not know who each other are (at first). The QAs kill each night. Must have majority to kill. If they do reach this majority, those who were part of the majority meet each other and get to PM with each other at any time (day or night) * 1 Grim Reaper - kill every even-numbered night. Invincible for first night and first day * 12 Innocents Rules, Roles, Win Conditions * Only play if you've read the rules, the roles, the strategy tips and most of Mafia II and Mafia III! You need to know what you're getting into. Nobody will be allowed to join late and nobody will be allowed to quit. * The only people that are allowed to have BTSC are the Mafia, and they can only do it at night and with the living Mafiosos. If a majority of Quarky Agents go after the same target one night, the QAs involved can also PM each other. BUT NOBODY ELSE! Also all Mafiosos and QAs should CC the host in their PMs, just so the host knows what's going on, and can move the game along faster * Each day in Mafia-time will finish 24 hours after the night post, and if players have not voted/discussed/participated/etc during that time, you will be out of the game for inactivity. This time is set in stone and will be the end time no matter if everyone is done voting before this. Each night will end 18 hours after the day ends, however if the host receives all the necessary PMs in before the 18 hours, the night post will be done sooner. There may be extensions to allow for host wakening hours. * Please don't be rude, be nice and courteous and respectful. * After you die, you can post in the topic, but not about anything important- ie, you can't reveal your role, make arguments, take part in strategy discussions, etc. And you have to post in GRAY! * Mafia is fun The host will be choosing the final roster of 20 players, picking from the signer-up very carefully. Those not selected may have been unlucky due to over signed or inactive recently - any late-joiners wil not be accepted . Please keep that in mind, and also Mafia is a game of elimination, do not be mad or sad if/when you die . * This rule may be unnecessary but you should never challenge the host. * All Mafia abilities must be PMed to the host separately before the night is over. No PM equals no action. Same with the Bomb's lie-detect ability Win Conditions * Innocents: Last surviving faction. * Mafia: Last surviving faction. * QAs - kill the Sphinx. If they fail, they are immediately notified and a secondary mission is given: lynch a specific person the next day (the person is chosen randomly by the host and is not a QA). If the QAs fail the secondary mission, their aliases are discovered and they are mass-lynched along with the actual person being lynched. * GR - kill the Ninja. If the Grim Reaper fails to kill the Ninja, the GR is out of the game Mafia Roles * Godfather - night, not 2x in a row see the faction of 1 person (mafia/innocent/QA/GR) * Thief - night, not 2 in a row steal from A person and assume their identity the next day if the Spy investigates (even days) or if Inspector is getting the Thief's identity PMed the next day (odd days) * Bankroller - night, not 2 in a row rough-up someone, beating them up, which is a message to stop your accusations the next day, and a warning that the Mafia will kill you if you don't stop or if you reveal you were roughed up. Also, the Bankroller's identity (including the Bankroller status) is revealed completely when he/she is killed, day or night. * Assassin - night, not 2 in a row if the Assassin is using his ability at the same night that a Doctor or Healer has decided to save the Assassin, the Assassin kills the Doctor/Healer (or both if both decided to save the Assassin that night) after the Doctor/Healer saves the Assassin (if saving is necessary of course, otherwise the Assassin just kills the Doctor/Healer/both) Special Mafia Wipeout If the Mafia are sure of the Inspector's identity, they can do a "wipeout" where they all come and kill the Inspector. Doctors/Healers/Sphinxes around are all killed on the spot on the wipeout's path to the Inspector, who is also killed. However, if the Mafia were WRONG about the Inspector, all those people (or just the non-Inspector) gang up on the Mafia and it's a Mafia-wipeout, the other way around Quarky Agent Roles * Master of Disguise - if the Bomb lie-detects a statement by or about the Master of Disguise, the MoD can decide what my reply will be * Master of Espionage - can spy on one person every night. Gets told "Innocent" or "baddie". Influence-able by the Thief * Master of Subterfuge - if the MoS is lynched while 1 or more living QAs are in communication with the MoS, the MoS escapes the lynching Innocent Roles '''Saving Roles:' * Doctor - save one person each night. Not same person 2x in a row. Can save self only once * Healer - same as Doctor, but different methods of medicine * Illusionist - save one person every even-# night from the Grim Reaper only. If the GR dies before the Illusionist, the Illusionist becomes the Sphinx * Sphinx - every odd night, turns into a sphinx and protects one person. If baddie trying to kill the person can answer a riddle correctly, the sphinx steps aside. If baddie can't, all baddies in that faction die (or just the QAs that decided to kill the target that night). Baddies have the option of stepping down if the riddle is too hard, they only get 1 guess Discovery Roles: * Inspector - gets PMed, every odd day, a baddie identity in this order: Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA, Mafia. The order is determined at the beginning of the game by the host randomly, thus dead people may be included. * Spy - PMs the host a player each even day, there role is revealed. * Bomb - Inspector & is known by Mafia can use lie-detect ability any night, but not two nights in a row. If Bomb is lynched, 1 person that voted for him/her is blown up with the Bomb. If Bomb is killed at night, there is a 1/2 chance it will be a dud and a 1/2 chance it will take one of its attackers with it in a fiery explosion. Kill Roles: * Defender - who Ninja is no special powers on their own. No matter when the Defender dies, his/her role is revealed * Ninja - ancient warrior and nemesis of the Grim Reaper. While the Defender is alive, the Ninja cannot be killed at night, but the Ninja can be lynched any time. The Ninja kills for the Innocents on odd nights except the 1st night Other Roles: * Janitor - the Janitor, after his/her many years of watching and learning, has adopted many vital skills. Each night, I roll a 6-sided dice to determine the action of the Janitor (saving, killing, guarding kill attacker, 1/2 die for the charge, discovering specific role, impersonating, or free choice of the previous 5 if a 6 is rolled). The Janitor picks a person other than themself and then I tell them what the action is, to which they can either decline or carry out the action (or choose the action to carry out, if I rolled a 6) * Warlock - the Warlock is a cruel, anti-social magician and a longtime enemy of the Quarky Agents. The Warlock can bewitch one person every day (if they PM before the day is up) and if that person is a Quarky Agent, they explode the next day. The Warlock is a semi-independent character and wins by killing ALL THREE Quarky Agents in this manner. Otherwise, the Warlock wins with the Innocents * Jihadist - the Jihadist can kill anyone at any time in a suicide bombing (ie, both people die) * Atheist - the Atheist is favored by the Host God Unreality. The Atheist cannot be lynched and, on the 3rd day, can convert one more person to atheism. The new atheist, in addition to their previous role, cannot be lynched either. If either atheist is lynched, they get out of the lynching via divine intervention. Additional Roles: These are roles that are independent of your main role... * Tiebreaker - randomly determined by me. If there is a lynching tie, and the Tiebreaker is on one of the tying sides, that side wins. Also, if there is a tie but the Tiebreaker is NOT on one of the tying sides, I will PM the Tiebreaker and he/she will choose the winning side. If the Tiebreaker dies, he/she must PM me the identity of the new Tiebreaker * Masked Lovers - these tragic romantics don't know who the other Lover is, but if one of the Lovers is lynched, they recognize their Lover and the two die together. The Lovers, being tragic and all, consist of 1 baddie and 1 Innocent. Thus both Lovers are informed that they are a Lover, but not the identity of their fellow Lover Alloctaed Roles * Independent: (Grim Reaper) * Mafia: * Quarky Agents: * Innocents: Conclusion Notes Host Players Trivia More than 50% of the posts were for the D1 lynch Category:Games